Biguanides such as metformin, buformin and phenformin have been used as antihyperglycemic agents in the treatment of diabetes. Metformin decreases hepatic glucose production, decreases intestinal absorption of glucose, and improves insulin sensitivity by increasing peripheral glucose uptake and utilization. The mechanistic aspects of metformin action are unclear. See, Pernicova and Korbonits, Nature Reviews Endocrinol., 2014; 10:143-156. Metformin has also been used in the treatment of polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) and anovulatory infertility in women with PCOS. See, e.g., Johnson, Ann. Transl. Med., 2014, 2(6):56. Metformin is being investigated for cancer prevention and therapy. See, e.g., Kasznicki et al., Ann. Transl. Med., 2014; 2(6):57. The anticancer molecular action of metformin has been associated with the inhibition of the mammalian target of rapamycin complex 1 (mTORC1). Id. The mTOR pathway plays a pivotal role in metabolism, growth and proliferation of cancer cells. Id. Metformin is believed to inhibit mTORC1 pathway. Id.
Treatments for developmental disorders such as Autistic Spectrum Disorder, Rett syndrome, Angelman syndrome, Fragile X syndrome, and Fragile X-associated tremor/ataxia syndrome are limited. Angelman syndrome is a neurodevelopmental disorder caused by loss of function of the UBE3A gene encoding a ubiquitin E3 ligase. Motor dysfunction is a characteristic feature of Angelman syndrome, but neither the mechanisms of action nor effective therapeutic strategies have yet been elucidated.
Fragile X syndrome may be the most common genetic cause of intellectual disability and the most common single-gene cause of autism. It is caused by mutations on the fragile X mental retardation gene (FMR1) and lack of fragile X mental retardation protein, which in turn, leads to decreased inhibition of translation of many synaptic proteins. The main efforts have focused on metabotropic glutamate receptor (mGluR) targeted treatments; however, investigation on the gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) system and its potential as a targeted treatment is less emphasized. The fragile X mouse models (Fmr1-knock out) show decreased GABA subunit receptors, decreased synthesis of GABA, increased catabolism of GABA, and overall decreased GABAergic input in many regions of the brain. These symptoms are also observed in individuals with autism and other neurodevelopmental disorders, therefore the targeted treatments for Fragile X syndrome are leading the way in the treatment of other neurodevelopmental syndromes and autism. Potential GABAergic treatments, such as riluzole, gaboxadol, tiagabine, and vigabatrin have been discussed. However, further studies are needed to determine the safety and efficacy of GABAergic treatments for Fragile X syndrome.
Fragile X-associated tremor/ataxia syndrome (FXTAS) is a late-onset disorder, usually occurring after age 50. Mutations in the FMR1 gene increase the risk of developing FXTAS. The mutation relates to a DNA segment known as a CGG triplet repeat which is expanded within the FMR1 gene. Normally, this DNA segment is repeated from 5 to about 40 times. In people with FXTAS the CGG segment may be repeated 55 to 200 times. This mutation is known as an FMR1 gene premutation. An expansion of more than 200 repeats, a full mutation, causes Fragile X syndrome discussed above. FXTAS is typically characterized by problems with movement and thinking ability (cognition). FXTAS signs and symptoms usually worsen with age. Affected individuals have areas of damage in the cerebellum, the area of the brain that controls movement. Characteristic features of FXTAS are intention tremor, which is trembling or shaking of a limb when trying to perform a voluntary movement such as reaching for an object, and problems with coordination and balance (ataxia). Many affected individuals develop other movement problems, such as parkinsonism, which includes tremors when not moving (resting tremor), rigidity, and unusually slow movement (bradykinesia). In addition, affected individuals may have reduced sensation, numbness or tingling, pain, or muscle weakness in the lower limbs, and inability to control the bladder or bowel. Other symptoms may include chronic pain syndromes, such as fibromyalgia and chronic migraine, hypothyroidism, hypertension, insomnia, sleep apnea, vertigo, olfactory dysfunction, and hearing loss. People with FXTAS commonly have cognitive disabilities such as short-term memory loss and loss of executive function, which is the ability to plan and implement actions and develop problem-solving strategies. Loss of this function impairs skills such as impulse control, self-monitoring, focusing attention appropriately, and cognitive flexibility. Many people with FXTAS experience psychiatric symptoms such as anxiety, depression, moodiness, or irritability.
There is currently no targeted therapeutic intervention that can arrest or reverse the pathogenesis of FXTAS. However a number of treatment approaches of potential symptomatic benefit have been suggested. Primidone, beta-blockers such as propanolol, topiramate, carbidopa/levodopa, and benzodiazepines have been suggested to control tremors associated with FXTAS; botulinum toxin for involuntary muscle activities, such as dystonia and spasticity; carbidopa/levodopa, amantadine and buspirone for ataxia; cholinesterase inhibitors such as donepezil, and memantine (an NMDA antagonist) for cognitive deficits and dementia; and antidepressants and antipsychotics for psychiatric symptoms. See, e.g., Hagerman, et al., Clin Interv Aging. 2008 June; 3(2): 251-262.
Rett syndrome is a neurodevelopmental disorder that typically affects girls. It is characterized by normal early growth and development followed by a slowing of development, loss of purposeful use of the hands, distinctive hand movements, slowed brain and head growth, problems with walking, seizures, and intellectual disability. Nearly all cases of Rett syndrome are caused by a mutation in the methyl CpG binding protein 2, or MECP2 gene. The MECP2 gene contains instructions for the synthesis of methyl cytosine binding protein 2 (MeCP2), which is utilized in brain development and acts as one of the many biochemical switches that can either increase or decrease gene expression. The main diagnostic criteria or symptoms include partial or complete loss of acquired purposeful hand skills, partial or complete loss of acquired spoken language, repetitive hand movements (such has hand wringing or squeezing, clapping or rubbing), and gait abnormalities, including toe-walking or an unsteady, wide-based, stiff-legged walk. Supportive criteria are not required for a diagnosis of Rett syndrome but may occur in some individuals. In addition, these symptoms, which vary in severity from child to child, may not be observed in very young children but may develop with age. A child with supportive criteria but none of the essential criteria does not have Rett syndrome. Supportive criteria include scoliosis, teeth-grinding, small cold hands and feet in relation to height, abnormal sleep patterns, abnormal muscle tone, heart abnormalities, inappropriate laughing or screaming, intense eye communication, and diminished response to pain.
There is no cure for Rett syndrome. Treatment for the disorder is symptomatic, focusing on the management of symptoms, and supportive, requiring a multidisciplinary approach. Medication may be needed for breathing irregularities and motor difficulties, and anticonvulsant drugs may be used to control seizures.
Accordingly, there remains a need for effective treatments of patients with for developmental disorders, such as Autistic Spectrum Disorder, pervasive developmental disorder, Autism, Angelman syndrome, Fragile X syndrome, Fragile X-associated tremor/ataxia syndrome (FXTAS), Rett syndrome, Asperger's syndrome, Childhood Disintegrative Disorder, Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), Prader-Willi Syndrome, Landau-Kleffner Syndrome, Rasmussen's syndrome, Dravet syndrome, Tardive Dyskinesia, Williams Syndrome and/or seizure disorders such as Doose syndrome, CDKL5 disorder, West's syndrome, Lennox-Gastaut syndrome (LGS) and Ohtahara syndrome.